


Темные

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Нил не умирает, когда его разделяют с Румпелем.





	Темные

Все вдруг замерло. Застыло. Само время, казалось, изменило свой ход. Нил едва пришел в сознание - и, кажется, снова провалился в какой-то сон. Отец держал в объятиях, но взгляд его омертвел, и слеза, бегущая по щеке, остановилась на месте. Снова темная магия?..  
На поляну вышел человек в черном балахоне. Будто сама смерть явилась за ним. Нил не успел даже испытать страх.  
\- Я могу не дать тебе умереть, - прозвучали внезапные слова. - Но за магию придется заплатить.  
\- За магию? - тут же расхрабрился Нил, начиная понимать, что происходит. - Нет! Я знаю, какое это зло, и не хочу никакой магии!  
Человек в балахоне усмехнулся и провел ладонью над его головой. И в этот момент будто спала пелена. Все стало на свои места. Все стало предельно ясным.  
К нему вернулись воспоминания  
\- Ну? - поторопил маг. - У тебя мало времени.  
\- Я согласен... - выпалил Нил, зажмурившись.  
Перед глазами проносились мгновения, когда в его руке был отцовский кинжал. Кинжал Темного. Его власть. Его мощь. Его сила. В ней - спасение. Защита. Счастье. Покой.  
Отец... Почему он так поступил?  
Маг помог подняться на ноги. Создал морок, чтобы обмануть Румпельштильцхена и Эмму. Он явно знал, что делал. И Нил не мог понять одного - зачем?..  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы он снова причинил тебе страдания? - вкрадчиво спросил человек в балахоне.  
Убежать. Спрятаться. Об этом он мечтал все проведенные без отца годы. И все это время страх, что он найдет, был сильнее, чем любая другая угроза.  
\- Пусть думает, что я мертв.  
Он обманывал. Заставлял быть тем, кем он не являлся. Не пожелал разделить с ним свою власть. Свою тьму. Как же это было... подло. Может, он и сам был не подарок... Но прожить всю жизнь, не будучи самим собой, будучи лишенным выбора - по вине отца - черт побери... Это было чудовищно. Все это время Нил даже не подозревал, прячась от темной магии, что она уже настигла его. Что уже искалечила.  
\- Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, - растерянно произнес Нил, взглянув на своего спутника. - Не знаю, кто я...  
\- Пойдем со мной, - улыбнулся маг, протягивая ему руку.  
Нил коснулся его широкой ладони. Магия уже не пугала. И это человек совсем не пугал. Плевать, кто он, плевать, что ему было нужно. Он спас. И он вернул утраченную память. Теперь нужно было научиться жить с этим. И, похоже, он был готов помочь...  
В конечном итоге они оказались в сторибрукской часовой башне. Нил чувствовал себя слегка неуютно. Словно соучастником какого-то преступления. И все же этот человек, открывший правду, вызывал у него доверие. И надежду, что именно он - тот, кто сможет защитить.  
\- Помнишь этот меч? - спросил маг. В руке у него возник тот самый клинок, из того злополучного дня... Меч героя. Трусливого и подлого героя. Которого он убил.  
\- Отец стер мне воспоминания о моей тьме, в то время как сам не мог избавиться от своей... - с горечью заметил Нил. - И не смог до сих пор. А я прожил всю жизнь с ложными воспоминаниями. С ложной личностью. Без выбора. Зачем, за что? Почему он так поступил? Мне понравилось быть темным. Потому что это позволяло мне быть сильным. Быть в безопасности. Как и отцу. Если бы он не стер мне память, я не полез бы в портал и не попал в Неверленд... Я жил бы с отцом и был бы счастлив... Он сам не хотел отрекаться от тьмы, а меня заставил... И никогда не сожалел об этом... Я никогда ему этого не прощу...  
Он не ждал ответа. Его и не последовало. Маг просто обнял, как-то нежно, по-семейному прижимая к себе.  
\- Кто ты? - тихо выдохнул Нил, вздрогнув.  
\- Я твой брат, - улыбнулся человек в балахоне. - Мы в будущем. Со времени твоей «смерти» прошло уже несколько лет.  
\- Но почему ты?..  
\- Мне он тоже пытался стереть память.  
\- Почему он заставляет нас быть теми, кем не может быть он сам? Почему отвергает наше понимание? Почему делает нас несчастными?  
\- Потому что он отец.  
Он все время пытался контролировать. Навязывал свою заботу. Зачем, если все это привело лишь к тому, что он искалечил жизнь единственного и любимого сына? Похоже, и со вторым он поступил точно так же...  
\- Как твое имя? - спохватился Нил.  
Маг доброжелательно улыбнулся - улыбка его была необычайно теплой и светлой.  
\- Гидеон.  
Гидеон...

Гидеон будто показал ему новый мир. Или это старый просто заиграл новыми красками... Выбор. Один-единственный выбор. Сделанный не им. Насильно навязанный. Перечеркнул всю его судьбу.  
\- Думаю, тебе это нужно больше, - сказал как-то Гидеон, протягивая брату кинжал отца. - Когда он снова найдет нас, вам предстоит трудный разговор. Я могу от него защититься. Ты - нет.  
\- Как ты достал его? - удивился Нил, принимая столь драгоценный подарок.  
Лицо мага как-то болезненно скривилось, уголок губ дернулся, но он тут же поджал губы и сдержанно ответил:  
\- Выпал шанс. Я отдал ему фальшивый кинжал. Настоящий оставил себе.  
Какая удача...  
Пожив с Гидеоном пару дней, Нил заметил, что улыбался он не так уж часто. Если точнее - почти никогда. Похоже, поводов для улыбки было у него не слишком много. Все - даже собственные родители - охотились за ним, чтобы помешать, чтобы сломать. Даже узнав о цели брата, Нил не изменил своего мнения. Кто-то такой же, как он, понимающий, сочувствующий, сострадающий, объединенный общим врагом - сейчас был важнее, чем женщина, которую он когда-то любил. И которая давно уже забыла его. Он жил не своей жизнью все это время. И она была частью той, чужой жизни. Того Нила Кэссиди. А он - Бэйлфаер, мальчик, познавший тьму, отчаянно цеплялся за брата.  
Иногда Гидеон все же веселел. Теплых воспоминаний у него, наверное, было мало - во всяком случае, любое из них омрачалось страданиями. Но ему нравилось говорить о том, как он мечтал стать героем. Он жил этим. Это было его всем. И этого отец пытался лишить его. Чудовище... Настоящее чудовище.  
Что бы осталось от Гидеона, если бы и его лишил памяти отец?  
\- Он больше не причинит нам боль, - пообещал Нил, когда они, прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы согреться, сидели в полумраке часовой башни. - Я не дам ему сделать с тобой то, что он сделал со мной.  
Они засыпали, приникнув друг к другу головами и держась за руки. Будто два беспризорных ребенка. Будто два сироты, брошенных на произвол судьбы. Бездомных, несчастных и голодных. Каждый из них знавал ночлег и похуже. Сейчас, по крайней мере, не было давящего, безысходного одиночества. Они были частью одной семьи.  
И семья же была теперь им угрозой.  
Они проснулись от стука шагов. Гидеон вскочил и рванулся вперед, но Румпельштильцхен уже возник перед ним - самодовольно усмехающийся, властный. И, занеся руку, чтобы сотворить магию, вздрогнул, заметив позади Гидеона Нила. И сразу переменился в лице.  
\- Папа, я все вспомнил, - напряженно произнес тот, сжимая за спиной рукоять кинжала.  
\- Что... вспомнил?  
\- Что я убил Беовульфа. Что я полюбил твою тьму. Ты не мог отказаться от тьмы, но заставил меня это сделать! Ты просто стер мою память! А потом, в Нью-Йорке, ты хотел меня сделать ребенком! Ты просто трус!  
Румпельштильцхен стоял, не в силах шелохнуться.  
\- Почему ты жив, Бэй?.. Как?.. - единственное, что волновало его в этот момент.  
\- Брат меня спас, - мрачно пояснил сын.  
Это значило, что...  
\- Это та цена, которая эквивалентна моей душе? - усмехнулся Гидеон.  
Отец теперь выглядел слишком жалко и беспомощно. Растерянно. Чувства снова боролись в нем противоречиями.  
\- Бэй... - выдавил он, умоляюще глядя на сына. - Я хотел, чтобы ты был счастливым...  
\- Чего же ты боялся, папа? Что я запятнаю себя тьмой? Или что отниму твою?  
Нил подошел ближе - решительно, без страха. Перед ним стоял жалкий трус, готовый пойти на любую подлость, чтобы не лишиться того, что дорого. А в своей руке сын держал его смерть.  
Гидеон подался вперед, ошеломленно бросаясь к ним. Румпельштильцхен захрипел, с ужасом воззрившись на рукоять, торчащую из своей груди. Нил сжимал ее так крепко, что пальцы побелели от напряжения. Когда он выдернул кинжал, обагренный кровью, на нем отпечаталось новое имя. Его истинное имя. Имя Темного.  
Бэйлфаер.  
И этот миг почему-то был сладчайшим в его жизни.  
Гидеон опустился на колени перед бездыханным телом отца. Плечи его дрожали, и были слышны тихие, сдавленные всхлипы.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Нил, присев на корточки и обняв его. Гидеон зарылся лицом в его рубашку и разрыдался. - Боль утихнет. Все будет хорошо.


End file.
